Widowmaker Vs (Volume 1)
by IronicMemes1980
Summary: Basically the Reactsverse takes on Overwatch... only you don't have sir ElfCollaborator writing this, just some nobody on the internet. If, however, you would like to see Widowmaker getting flustered over Tracer, Junkrat being a kind gentleman, Reaper being a cringy edgelord, then this is the fanfiction for you!
1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker Vs WidowTracer lemons

It was a Beautiful day outside at Overwatch HQ. The sun was shining, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and psychotic, genocidal children were burning in hell… so yes, a good day. But it was not to last. Junkrat was in his room, reading "The Giver" while contemplating the theory of evolution when he heard a cry of anger followed by glass shattering emanating from Widowmaker's room. He walked over to her room to see what the issue was, he didn't run because it was Overwatch HQ, window smashing was common around these parts

When he opened her door, he saw she was sitting at her computer, staring at the screen with a face of pure rage that could burn Mt. Everest to a crisp. "Milady, pray tell, what are you doing?" The Junker inquired.

"What does it look like?" Widowmaker yelled, "I'm reading a horrible story on the internet that Sombra recommended I read!"

Upon hearing her response, Junkrat was genuinely confused. Here was _Widowmaker_ , the literal cold-blooded assassin herself, getting worked up enough to smash a window over a simple story…? On the internet, no less!

"Oh," Junkrat responded, "What might this piece of fiction be about?"

"…Just read it!" Widowmaker shouted, shoving the junker into her seat in front of the computer screen. What laid in front of his eyes was... well, something else.

It was a story depicting… not very safe-for-work actions between Widowmaker and Tracer. Such actions involved… creative uses for Tracer's blink among other things. The characters were also inaccurate, with Widowmaker being a stock tsundere instead of the cold assassin she was normally and Tracer being a naïve soldier type instead of her usual deadpan-snarker-genki-girl personality. Reaper and Junkrat were also in the story at one point and even their personalities were wrong, Reaper being a traumatised war veteran instead of an edgy emo gamer guy and Junkrat being an explosion obsessed maniac… essentially, the other personality that came out whenever the real Junkrat held his gun.

"Well, that was certainly inaccurate…ish." Stated Junkrat

"What do you mean 'Inaccurate…ish'?" Questioned Widowmaker

"Well, you do show a fair bit of denial for your feelings towards your comrade Tracer" The Junker answered.

"I-I do not have feelings for that dolt!" The assassin hastily replied.

Junkrat decided not to press on, as he preferred his manhood staying intact over making sure that WidowTracer became a thing. When leaving the room, he noticed that the Assassin was blushing profusely. He decided to file that information for later. 

Tracer was sleeping on her bed, reading a comic book of the ancient, long-lost time of 2012. She was fascinated by it all, and filled with questions. Why was the Flash able to run so fast? What were Captain Cold's motives and, the biggest one of all… What did that "new 52" thing that made its way onto some of her comic book covers mean? It was all fine and dandy until Widowmaker burst through the door and put her gun to Tracer's head.

"Did you write that story?" The assassin questioned, a glare of utter fury on her face.

"What story" Tracer inquired.

"The story about you and me doing that indecent act with each other!" Widowmaker snapped back, showing the Pilot said story in question on her IPhone NXT4. Once Tracer had read a few chapters, she had decided to stop to give some answers.

"I didn't write this." Tracer stated.

Widowmaker just stared at her, only able to utter a flat "What?".

"Yeah, I didn't write this" The pilot repeated, giving back the device to the assassin, "I can't write stories this well."

Widowmaker thought to herself for a moment. If Tracer didn't write it, then who did? Then she realised that Reaper was also in the story.

"…Excuse me for a moment" Said Widowmaker, walking out the door. She immediately headed to Reaper's room, which was only a few doors away. Tracer hadn't written said story, and Junkrat didn't even know said story existed, so it had to be Reaper. After arriving at her destination, she suspected him to be doing something people in 2016 considered "cringey" … and sure enough…

"HEY! GET THE #*^% OUT OF MY ROOM, I'M PLAYING MINECRAFT!" Yelled the Edgelord. He was sitting in his room, playing the age-old game from long ago, with Evanescence's "Bring me to life" blasting through his headphones. It was like an edgy fourteen-year-old had gone through puberty in a second.

"Did you write this?" Questioned the assassin, again holding up her IPhone NXT4 with the story in question. Looking at it, he only decided to stop after five seconds.

"What's the name of the site you got this from?" He asked. Widowmaker sighed in exasperation, clearly Reaper didn't write it. Neither did Tracer, Junkrat or anyone else at Overwatch HQ… granted, she had neglected to check anyone else, but no one was likely to have written such a story. Not even Sombra, the one who recommended the story in the first place, would have written it and she knew the internet inside and out!

"…Nevermind" stated the assassin, slowly walking out of the room, leaving Reaper to begin raging, as he was killed by a creeper in his distraction. Upon closing the door, she had decided to give up trying to find the creator of the story. There was just no point. Besides, it was just a story, nothing really to get worked up about.

After apologising to Junkrat, Tracer and Reaper for wasting their time, Widowmaker went back to fixing her visor… or, at least, trying to fix her visor… and failing spectacularly, Junkrat went back to reading his book, Tracer began playing a game simulating a board game on an age-old system known as the "Nintendo 64" and Reaper went to fix his sucky looking Minecraft house made of dirt and the occasional block of wood. 

Meanwhile, in a darkened room. Sombra sat triumphantly at her computer desk, having uploaded the next chapter to "WidowTracer, Love and War" to . The hacker also had a monitor showing several hidden cameras recording everything that just transpired. Widowmaker would never figure out it was her that did it. If the assassin did, Sombra would have to set Operation: WidowTracer into motion.

Suddenly, however, her scroll, imported directly from Vale, buzzed to life, "Prankwatch meeting in 15 minutes" said the text message that showed on the screen.

"Welp, I best go. Wouldn't want to miss this." The hacker said to herself. Chuckling evilly to herself.

 **Next Time on Widowmaker Vs: Widowmakers Vs Mary Sues. Expect it to suck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Widowmaker Vs Mary Sues

One day, at Overwatch HQ, Widowmaker was browsing the archives of Overwatch fanfiction. A lot of the random things that were in the descriptions of said fanfiction were all cryptic nonsense. However, she could still understand it a small amount. For that, she would have to thank Sombra, who had recently showed her how a few things work on and other sites. As the assassin went through the archives, not even clicking on those that had the word "WidowTracer" in the description, she noticed one story about herself and this… Tim Jones character… whoever that was. Thus, she went to ask someone a question about Overwatch's history.

… _five minutes later_ …

"No, Amélie, there hasn't been anyone named Tim Jones in our ranks." Answered Winston, making a peanut butter and banana sandwich of all things. "Also, from what I gathered, this is about a story of some sort, yes?"

"Yes, it is." Answered Widowmaker.

"Then it's probably someone inserting their Original Character into the story." The scientist replied. "People like to do that sometimes, inserting characters they create into our universe when they write a story. Sometimes it's good, but most of the time it's irredeemably terrible, want proof? Look at what Christian Weston Chandler did."

"Didn't he die in 2018?"

"Yes, he did. And his mother went a few days later."

"Well, how can you tell if this one in this story is good or not?" Asked the assassin.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Answered Winston, taking a bite of his newly made peanut butter and banana sandwich. And thus, they began reading the story. This was their mistake, as they read something no human, animal or omnic would never want to read again.

The story consisted of an extremely scrawny man named Tim Jones joining Overwatch by simply asking. He didn't have anything special about him at that point, yet he just asked and was permitted into Overwatch's ranks. That was usually a privilege only for loved ones of certain people coming to stay or that one guy who planned on making a theme park attraction about Overwatch interviewing the people here. This "original character" also killed Bastion because he was evil or something. He also managed to gain Widowmaker as a girlfriend within the timespan of two seconds… despite not really looking that great or being that confident. He was also incredibly overpowered, not only being able to dual-wield weapons twice the size of Soldier 76's gun, but also having god powers, Tracer's blink ability, a mind faster than a supercomputer, a healing factor that worked faster than this "Deadpool" person, the strength of Soldier 76, Winston and Reinhardt _combined_ and the power of the Silver eyes… whatever that meant. After seeing what such power was, Widowmaker became appalled. Such power should be reserved for an ultimate, not something they just used willy-nilly like it was nothing.

"Who would wield such power anyway?" Widowmaker mused to herself.

Somewhere at Beacon Academy, while Weiss Schnee was raging about some fanfic or game or some other, Ruby Rose sneezed.

"Did someone mention me?" She asked.

"Probably." Answered Blake, reading the 55,345th Ninjas of love novel, specifically the one where the main protagonist, a descendant of a war veteran from the land of Eesdesesesrdtia, tried to woo a young Japanese schoolgirl into dating him while also being a ninja at the same time. It was most definitely smut, despite Blake yelling over and over that it was "art".

Continuing with the story, it really was horrendous. The story also made references to this "Johnny from school" and how he was supposedly a bully to the author. Furthermore, the story became less of a story and more like a young 13-year-old's escapism fantasy. Widowmaker, in the story, was also particularly submissive, bubbly, lively and, most importantly, someone who wasn't Widowmaker. It was more of an accurate description of Tracer if anything.

At one point, Widowmaker had decided enough was enough… so she shot the phone using her Sniper Rifle-Machine Gun. Pieces of phone went everywhere. Winston just stared… dumbfounded by the ordeal that just transpired before him.

"You know, if you wanted to stop reading the story you could've just turned off the phone." Winston stated. "Last I checked, shooting your phone because there's something on there you don't wish to see is a bit overkill."

Widowmaker just walked off, not wishing to even touch the internet for the rest of the day. After a while sitting in the TV room watching some random French shows, she then contemplated the very idea of the story. It was so unbelievably stupid that she had to laugh at it. Of course, since her brainwashing when Talon was a thing, she had lost most of her ability to laugh and could only manage small chuckles.

Soon enough however, she heard someone screaming as they fell from… what appeared to be the sky. She thought nothing of it, as people were always falling from Overwatch HQ at least once a month. If someone died from the impact of the ground, Mercy could just revive them like usual once they got to the infirmary. Safety was necessary, yes, but if something truly bad happened, then Mercy could fix it. So, taking that into account, the assassin decided not to care about the unfortunate soul that had fallen from, presumably, the roof and continue watching Titeuf as there was nothing else on.

Doing so was wise of her.

Tim Jones landed on the ground with an audible crack. Several bones of his broke instantaneously. 20 seconds later, everything had healed and he stood up like it was nothing. He was then shot with several hundred sleeping darts by Ana, who was guarding the roof up top. She had read the fanfic and, as it had updated a few minutes after 1:00, specifically five minutes after Widowmaker had shot her own phone. It turned out that the legendary (the term being used loosely here) Tim Jones was basically invulnerable to everything… except sleep darts and Lava. She then climbed down from the roof… somehow and took his body to the Lava tanker that _Torbjörn kept in his room whenever he needed ammo or a nice hot bath. It was also a nice dumping ground for whenever a Mary Sue showed up._

 _If Widowmaker had known about what Ana did, the assassin would thank the sniper to the holy heavens and back._

 _ **A/N: Next chapter: Widowmaker Vs Mario Party 2. Don't be surprised if it's terrible.**_


End file.
